Background and Purpose: The purpose of this SBIR contract is to fully develop and test a sustainable, web-based networking tool that will facilitate collaborative relationships among DSIR (Division of Services and Interventions Research, NIMH http://www.nimh.nih.gov/dsir/index.cfm) supported research training, career development and education programs and permit the sharing of educational, operational, career development and research information in a safe interactive environment. The ability to share resources is of critical importance in areas of high public health need (e.g., suicide, geriatric mental health, child mental health) where opportunities to participate in highly specialized training programs or with a handful of highly accomplished senior researchers is limited. During Phase I the development of a prototype networking tool, content specification (including sample modules) an implementation plan appropriate for mental health interventions and services research training programs. It was specified that the prototype be based on and suitable for use by DSIR- supported programs, but be broad, generalizable, and flexible enough to assure marketability in other research training venues. DSIR's training and education programs provided an excellent opportunity to develop and test a model among programs that have diversity (e.g., systems, level of expertise, needs) yet are united by common goals. During Phase I a prototype web-site, a preliminary draft content/course material module and a delivery system plan. In addition, each contractor successfully conducted initial usability tests that demonstrated the functionality of their sites. Statement of Work: During Phase II, the emphasis will shift to: (1) fully developing all components and functionalities of the site;(2) populating the site with multi-media web-based courses, archives and training programs;(2) developing an evaluation plan and conducting a series of alpha tests to evaluate each approach/strategy;(3) developing an evaluation plan and conducting a series of beta tests of the actual implementation of the course(s) and training/mentoring activities under naturalistic conditions.